


Elevator

by handsinforests



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Elevators, man. People getting trapped in them. You know the drill.





	Elevator

Okay so maybe this wasn’t Raven’s shining moment. She’d managed to get the elevator to work again, and for that she was thankful, but not when it had stopped working after her neighbor from across the hall had stepped on. The blonde was currently huffing into the phone, barking orders at some underling who she needed to do this that and the other in her absence. She continued working on the buttons and testing them for the lights to come on and the elevator to move but they weren’t behaving properly. 

“Hey, you.” 

Raven turned, facing the other woman. “Yeah?” 

“How long is this going to take?” She looked bored and impatient all at once, blue eyes staring into her. 

“I’m not sure, I thought the screen above the elevator would’ve said out of order but if it didn’t I can’t blame you, I just don’t know how long this is going to be.” 

The blonde has the decency to look embarrassed. “I didn’t look, and we’re stuck here now, aren’t we?” 

“Not if I can help it.” 

It turned out she couldn’t. She’d worked meticulously for another thirty minutes before finally calling it quits, the blonde having long since taken residence on the floor, paging through a book. “So it doesn’t look like we’ll be going anywhere anytime soon. I called my boss to call the fire department but who knows how long they’re gonna take.” 

“Then we’re stuck here until they decide to help?” There’s anger and something else in her voice. 

“Yep, pretty much.” 

“You live across the hall, right?” 

“Yeah, 409.” 

“I’m Clarke.” She stands, brushing off the back of her skirt and extending a hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Raven Reyes, resident technician.” 

Clarke smirks, holding Raven’s hand a bit too long for comfort. “Have you ever thought about this?” 

“This what?” 

“Being trapped in an elevator with a stranger.” 

“I guess in an abstract way, sure.” 

“What did you think about? How many people would be in the elevator, what they’d smell like?” Clarke closes the already small space between them, tilting her head to the side just slightly. 

“I mean nothing really, thought about getting out.”

“So you didn’t think at all about what the inside of the elevator, maybe with just you and one other person, would be like? If they were attractive, or anything like that?” 

“Are you trying to analyze me?” 

“Yes.” 

“I hadn’t given it much thought.” 

“Well I always had the idea that I’d be polite, if annoyed, but if the other person in the elevator was cute then what the hell? I might as well make a move.” She punctuated her words with calculated steps into Raven’s personal space, leaving her with no choice but to press herself against the metallic wall. “Would you like me to kiss you, Raven?” 

Raven can only nod and in the next moment Clarke is surrounding her, hands pressed against the wall behind her head and lips folded into hers. She pulls back and the blonde chases her lips, moving a hand from the wall to Raven’s hip. “I want you to take your shirt off.” She leans back, letting the dark haired woman relax for a moment. “Shirt off.” 

Raven does as she’s told, tossing the sweater onto the floor. “Nice bra.” Clarke teases, grabbing her by the hips. “You’re gonna unbutton my shirt and take my bra off, nice and slow.” Raven does so, sliding both articles onto the floor. Clarke has busied herself kissing and licking down the tan woman’s neck and so she has a chance to admire her, soft back and hair incredibly pullable. Clarke is undoing her belt and lowering her slacks before Raven quite realizes it’s happening, but she certainly isn’t complaining. Clarke’s legs are pale and definitely soft, and it’s only when she looks back up at her face that Raven melts. “Lower my panties and eat me till I say stop.” 

Raven gets on her knees, raising her eyes to meet Clarke’s while her mouth drags across the inside of her thighs. She hooks a finger over each side of the waistband and pulls, laying kisses on Clarke’s pubic and hip bones. She licks slowly over her folds before letting her tongue venture further, slipping into her folds and lapping at her clit. She brings her hands up to spread Clarke’s lips and sucks on the bud, drawing a gasp from the blonde. She alternates between licking, sucking and kissing until Clarke is trembling above her, and it is only when she hears the sound of Sinclair’s voice and an awkward clearing of the throat does she realize that the door has been pried open.


End file.
